With respect to a light emitting device having two or more semiconductor laser elements that have different peak wavelength, a light emitting device, in which lights from the semiconductor laser elements are entered into a collimate lens to create approximately parallel light, has been known (e.g., FIG. 6 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-242192)